Descension
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Sequel to Closure. Story can be read alone...Someone descends and helps unlock an Ancient secret about Grace.
1. Descending

**Descension**

**Sequel to "Closure"- Janet is still alive, No Vala, No Mitchell, Sam and Jack are married now...maybe I'll put up a one-shot about their wedding...still thinking about it. Onto the rest of the first chapter of the sequel!**

SG-1 met in the Gate Room, ready for their next mission. It was Jack's last official mission as the commander of SG-1, and it was a little emotional for all of them. General Hammond had accepted a position at the Pentagon as the Head of Homeworld Security, and Jack had been given command of the SGC, and a star to put on his uniform.

Jack looked up at General Hammond who leaned into the microphone. "SG-1, you have a go." The general ordered.

"You heard him, kids…let's go." He said, motioning for movement through the Stargate.

Daniel and Teal'c walked through, but Sam stayed behind for a moment with her husband of the last year. "You're going to miss this…" She said.

"Of course," he smiled at her. "But I'm not worried."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're not?"

He shook his head as they walked up the ramp, holding their P-90s. "Nope. I have complete confidence in the new team commander." Then, he disappeared through the Gate.

She stood stunned for a moment, but then she smiled tenderly. "Thanks, Jack." She whispered as she followed.

She arrived at the other side, and experienced nausea and dizziness to rival that of her first mission. She practically landed on her knees at Jack's feet. "I guess I'm going to have to fix that when we get back." She said, trying not to lose her lunch.

Jack knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I just need to take a look at the program that compensates for the planetary shift. It seems to be malfunctioning slightly."

Daniel turned around. "Or you could be sick."

She looked up at him as Jack helped her to her feet. She rolled her eyes. "Or not."

She turned her gaze to Jack. "You're fine?"

He nodded. "Listen, Sam…I want you to go back. If you're not…"

He was interrupted by Teal'c's cry of "O'Neill!" He put on his sunglasses and walked over. "Oh for cryin' out loud," He muttered.

Daniel and Sam followed him to where Teal'c stood. As they approached, they noticed a body lying at his feet. "Wanna fill me in, T?" Jack asked.

"I believe he may be deceased." Teal'c replied.

"No, I think he descended," Daniel replied.

Sam handed her gun to Jack and knelt down next to the body. She checked the young man's pulse, and she breathed deeply. "He's sleeping."

She turned the body over and gasped. The rest of the team mirrored her response; his resemblance to Jack was indisputable.

"Jack, it's Charlie."

Jack looked at his wife, incredulously, "That's impossible."

"No, it's very possible." Daniel replied. "He did kind of break some pretty big rules last time we heard from him."

"What? Possessing Sam was intervention?" Jack asked.

Sam stood up quickly, but leaned on Teal'c for support when her mind started spinning in dizziness. "Can we get some clothes on him, and then go home?"

She ran a few feet, her hand over her mouth. She began dry heaving, and tried to take some deep breaths to relax herself. Jack turned from the small group and walked over to his wife. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember being this sick on Abydos."

He helped her back to the Stargate where Daniel had already dialed. Teal'c was carrying Charlie, who had not yet awaken from his slumber, and began to walk toward the event horizon. As Sam watched them walk through the Gate, she tried to stand more fully on her own. However, as she did so, she collapsed into Jack's arms.

* * *

_So, I'm back...I've got much more to come, but you have to let me know that you want it...(dangles carrot)...So, review! Or private message me...I like those too!_


	2. Return

Sam awoke a few minutes later as she, Jack, and Daniel emerged out of the wormhole and into the SGC.

"We need a medical team to the Gate Room." Walter called over the intercom.

General Hammond approached the ramp. He eyed the still unconscious Charlie, but sought for Jack. "What happened?"

Sam stood on her own, but accepted Daniel and Jack's support; her knees still felt like jell-o. "Well, General, as far as we can tell, the area is uninhabited, but we didn't get far." She said, weakly.

Two medics helped Sam to the infirmary while Jack stayed to speak to Hammond. "Before we could even start the mission, Sam felt sick. Then, Teal'c found Charlie, Sam threw up and passed out, and we came here."

"I'll have SG-6 cover the mission." Hammond replied.

Jack merely nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And go spend some time with that son of yours…I doubt he remembers a lot."

Jack smiled. "I was planning on it, sir."

"It's George, Jack."


	3. Physicals

Jack arrived in the infirmary to find Sam lying lethargically in a hospital bed. "How you doing?" He asked.

"That second trip through the Gate took a lot out of me, that's for sure." She confessed.

Jack sat down. "Yeah, well, you'll be fine in no time…probably just the flu."

Janet walked in and took out a syringe. "I'm going to have to run some tests…but that's nothing new."

Sam nodded, and Jack turned his head as Janet drew blood. "All done, Colonel." Janet said, exchanging an amused smile with Sam.

"That will be general in a day or two." Jack protested.

"Great…another general in the family." A young male voice near Sam answered.

Sam looked at Jack, who seemed frozen to his spot. "Go," she whispered.

He walked cautiously over to Charlie's bed. "Hey, kid."

Charlie smiled. "Dad, I'm twenty years old…not much of a kid anymore."

Jack laughed. "Maybe not, but we gotta start somewhere."

"Yeah, well, at least we have somewhere to start…not like Daniel."

Daniel walked in just then. "Hey, Charlie! How're you feeling?"

"Fine…except for the fact that you forgot to give Dad the message I asked you to give him."

Jack looked at Daniel, who laughed nervously. "Did I mention that I had a bit of amnesia?"

Charlie chuckled. "I know…that's why I came and delivered it myself."

"You know my son from when you were ascended, and you didn't say anything?" Jack asked.

"Ascension is a funny thing…" Daniel began, laughing nervously. "You don't get to meet everybody at the party at first, but you do get to mingle."

"Mingle?" Jack asked.

"We met when we came to help you in Ba'al's chamber, and…the rest is pretty much history." Daniel said, smiling, trying to get out of trouble.

"Back to why you don't have amnesia, if you don't mind." Sam interrupted.

"Charlie, you remember Samantha, my wife." Jack introduced.

He laughed. "How could I forget? Still looking as lovely as ever, Sam."

She blushed slightly.

"But I have to admit that your wedding dress…wow, that was unforgettable. Were you going for Mongolian?"

Jack just stood there, his jaw dropped. "You saw her wedding dress?"

Charlie sighed. "Of course! I was at your wedding." He grinned proudly. "I was the honorary best man."

Jack smacked his hand against his forehead. "You were obviously also at the reception."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed it for the world…universe, actually…especially the look on Teal'c's face when you announced that you were going to toast the groomsmen. I swear he was expecting some strange Tau'ri ritual where the groom give the groomsmen a slice of dried bread."

Teal'c walked in. "Actually, I was expecting a large pit of fire in the center of the room, where the groomsmen would become toast."

Sam, Charlie and Daniel laughed. "I told you to explain that to Teal'c." Sam said, quickly.

Jack shook his head. "And there's no chance that I'm going to live that down, is there?"

"Never."

"Anyway, back to your question, Sam. I got a big break because I've been a model ascended being for about ten years. Besides, there are kind of bylaws in the Ancient code of law, that if a being is ascended as a child, he may retain as many memories of his existence as humanly possible. Fortunately, with the Ancient gene, I get to keep more than most."

"Besides," he added, flinging his long legs over the edge of the bed. "It would be a little more difficult to explain my sudden reappearance if I came back as a ten-year-old kid."

"Not so fast, young man." Janet said, walking over, chart in hand.

Jack was gleefully triumphant. "I think you just got caught on Fraiser Radar."

Janet shook her head as she chuckled. "Mr. O'Neill, I'm going to have to run some blood tests and do a physical examination. I'd like to take the blood sample here, and then, have you accompany me into Exam Room #2."

Charlie nodded respectfully. "Sure thing, Dr. Fraiser."

She began cleansing the area of skin she was about to puncture when he remembered something. "Oh, Dr. Fraiser, how is Cassie doing at UCLA? I understand she's a biology major- pre-med- with a minor in astrophysics."

Janet just stared at him for a few moments while Sam saved her. "She's doing just fine, but she changed her minor to the performing arts. She's a talented singer, actress and dancer."

Jack chuckled at the questioning glance he received from Janet. "He's kept tabs on us…even you and Cassie."

He earned a stern glare from Sam, so he added. "Because you're family."

Janet slowly returned to work, trying to recover from her shock. "You know, Sam…she's coming home early for Christmas."

The grin on Sam's face grew. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. She says she's got news…"

"Just as long as it's not what's-his-name. I didn't have a good feeling about him last time she brought him over." Jack answered frankly.

"I'm glad it wasn't just me." Janet replied, looking up after she drew blood. "Mr. O'Neill, Exam #2 is over there. I'll be there in a few minutes." Then, she glanced at Sam. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

She shrugged. "It might have been a blood sugar level thing…I skipped breakfast this morning."

Janet just gave her a doctor's glare.

"Jack, could you get me a grapefruit from the commissary?" Sam asked. "I'm suddenly more hungry than I was this morning."

"Just how often do you skip breakfast?" Janet asked, threateningly.

"Not often…I just…I wasn't feeling that great this morning. It was nothing. I had the same problem in grad school."

"Well, it could be stress…but I still want to wait for the results of those tests before I let you leave the infirmary. I should have them after I finish with Charlie." She finished, about to leave for the examination room. "Oh, and Colonel?"

Jack looked up. "Yes?"

"Once you get her grapefruit, make sure she doesn't leave this bed. Doctor's orders…understood?"

"Oh, I understand." He answered with a wicked grin on his face.

As soon as Janet was out of earshot, Sam turned to her husband. "Oh, do as I say not as I do, huh?"

"I just don't want the big needles…" Jack said. "I do have a physical coming up."

* * *

_Okay, here's the next chapter...oh, what's wrong with Sam?_

_Come on, it's a ship, and it's not an angst, I'm sure you guys can figure it out! But we'll officially announce it in the next chapter...yes, it is written, but depending on the number of reviews I get by tonight will determine whether I post it tonight or tomorrow...(evil grin and cackle)_


	4. Assignments and Announcements

_You have preyed upon my sympathies…jerks (j/k, you know I love you guys!)…I was hoping not to spend the night in the library._

_Here's your update!

* * *

_

Charlie returned a few minutes later. "Healthy as a horse." He said, proudly. "Now I just have to wait for General O'Neill to push the paperwork through the system that declares me a living, breathing human being."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Already expecting me to do stuff for you, huh?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind at least one more favor." Charlie began.

"What?"

"I want to join the SGC."

Sam closed her eyes, anticipating a war between father and son to erupt.

"We are usually assigned soldiers with…more experience." Jack said, trying to side-step the issue.

"And I've got experience that you need…Dad, I remember everything about my ascension. Daniel doesn't even know…let alone remember, what I know." He responded.

"No, Charlie! I am not going to let you enlist!" Jack said, a note of finality in his voice.

"Dad, you can't afford not to let me." Charlie argued. "I have the Ancient gene and the knowledge of the Ancients. If we ever encounter a problem where someone needs to put their head in the Ancient Repository- not that it's going to happen with the knowledge that I have, but if we do- you're going to need someone beside yourself to do it."

"Why?" Jack countered.

"Because if you compromise yourself, you compromise the whole base." Sam answered. "Charlie's right. We need to at least consider him as a civilian consultant."

"Fine," Jack growled. "A civilian consultant based here inside the mountain."

"Colonel O'Neill, I told you to watch your blood pressure." Janet said without looking up from the chart that she held in her hands as she approached Sam. "Well, Major. You're fine."

Sam's smile was triumphant as she looked up at Jack. "See, I told you it was nothing out of the ordinary."

"When?" Came Jack's only slightly irritated response.

"Oh, I didn't say anything about normal…" Janet said with a grin. "Sam, you're pregnant."

Charlie chuckled as he watched the looks on their faces change to looks of shock. "Say that again?" Sam asked.

Janet laughed. "You're pregnant."

"Are you serious?" She asked, tears of joy threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Jack just looked at Sam. "This is great!" He finally managed.

"Congratulations!" Janet said, smiling. "Sam, I have an OB/GYN that I've been sending base personnel to. I'll get you his card."

Jack leaned down to Sam. "We're going to have a baby."

She just nodded, and Jack kissed the top of her head. They looked over at Charlie who had a tender smile on his face. "It's Grace."

* * *

_All right...that's enough posting for me tonight...enjoy what you have, and I might post something tomorrow..._


	5. Thor

Jack took command of the SGC in a small ceremony in front of the Stargate. His first item of business was to legally declare Charles O'Neill alive. Then, he followed up on his promise to Charlie and called the President.

"Hello, Mr. President, it's General O'Neill."

"Congratulations, General. I heard about your son's descension."

"Thanks…about that." Jack said, uncomfortably.

"You want him in the Stargate program."

"Actually, I don't want him there, but my…advisors…"

"SG-1?" The President added.

"Yeah, well, they think he should be a civilian consultant." Jack finished.

"He joins SG-1 under Colonel Carter's command." The President confirmed.

"Actually, Colonel Reynolds is temporarily assigned command of SG-1. Colonel Carter is heading up a team of research scientists here at the SGC for the next few months." Jack clarified.

"That was part of my congratulations, General. I heard that Samantha was expecting."

Jack took the phone from his ear and stared at it for a second before returning the earpiece to its proper place. "Wow, nobody wastes any time, do they?"

"Supreme Commander Thor, of the Asgard told me."

"Ah." The light bulb went off. "Just don't tell anyone else…we're trying to keep it under wraps for the next little while." Jack said, praying that the little gray alien had only told the President…if he had told anyone else, Sam would be about ready to kill him…as in Jack.

"My lips are sealed. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Uh, no…I don't think so." Jack said, searching his dusty mind for lost thoughts.

"Well, if you do, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"No problem, General O'Neill."

Jack hung up the phone and looked skyward. "Thor!" He roared.

'That only works if he's in the galaxy." Charlie said, walking into Jack's office with his nose in a book, looking an awful lot like an O'Neill version of Daniel.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Thor and I go way back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote control looking device that he had jerry rigged in Sam's lab. He pressed a button, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Looks like it's broken."

Charlie gave his dad a look and seconds later, Thor arrived. "You called for me, Charles?"

"Yeah, Dad tried calling you name, but it didn't seem to work."

Thor turned to Jack. "How many times must I tell you, O'Neill? Simply calling my name only works if I am in the same galaxy as you, and even then is a less accurate than when I'm in the vicinity of the same planet as you are."

"Yeah, well…" Jack started.

"Anyway, I decided to test out my new communicator." Charlie said, handing the device to Thor.

"You have become a gifted technician." Thor said, studying the device.

"Thor, how long have you been pals with my son?"

"Dad, the Ascended beings and the Asgard still meet every once in a while…you know, since the Ancient and the Asgard were two of the four races." Charlie said.

"Cool…but this communicator. Is it like a cell phone? Does it get free minutes?" Jack asked, winning quizzical looks from both. "Never mind…I'll ask Sam later."

Charlie looked at Thor and shrugged.

"Speaking of Sam…Thor, we'd appreciate it if you kept our little bit of news to yourself for a little while." Jack said.

"I do not understand, O'Neill. Are you not honored by the forthcoming of your progeny?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but…"

"I think Dad and Sam want to make sure that everything is all right with the baby before they get everyone else excited." Charlie clarified.

"We have been keeping an eye on Major Carter and the fetus. If anything should go wrong, we will send someone to help." Thor assured.

Sam walked into Jack's office. "Thank you, Thor."

Thor turned. "Greetings, Samantha. Your husband has been trying to convince me that I should not spread the news of your impending motherhood to the other around the galaxy."

She looked at Jack in amusement. "I think he just wants you to wait for a little while."

"Sam, when I spoke the President of the United States, he congratulated me…us, on your pregnancy."

"Who all have you told, Thor?" She asked.

"Well, I have shared this news with the Tok'ra, the Furlings, the Nox, the Ancients…"

"The Furlings?" She asked. "But we don't even know them!"

"And they desire a meeting with General O'Neill and yourself." Thor continued.

"Thank you," Jack replied.

"I do not understand. The birth of your child will unify the galaxy. Your child will bear elements from three races." Thor replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she looked at Jack, worried.

"Grace will be human with naquadah in her blood and an Ancient gene in her DNA. She's going to be a very special child." Charlie stated.


	6. Thor Part II

Part II of "Thor" (The site wouldn't let me finish the chapter all at once :( Oh, well, here we go again...

* * *

**Previously on "Thor" Chapter 5 of "Descension:"**

"_She's going to be a very special child." Charlie stated.

* * *

_

"She hasn't even been born yet." Sam said, one hand on her abdomen, protectively.

"Well, can you at least tell us before you tell anyone else, please?" Jack asked. "I mean, if she's going to be so special we can't let this information get into the wrong hands." Jack cautioned.

"I will try, O'Neill. But trust me that I am giving this matter my utmost care and attention."

"I do, Buddy. I just...want to make sure you understand me. This is my...our unborn daughter that we're talking about."

"I assure you, O'Neill. I am taking this very seriously." Then, the little gray alien looked over at Sam. "Do not be afraid, Samantha. We are monitoring you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Thor."

He beamed back up to his ship. As he did so, Sam looked at her husband. "Just what did we agree to?"

"Uh, you just gave Thor permission to continue spreading the news across the galaxy." Charlie said, chuckling.

"Why can't I ever manage to tell the little guy no?" Jack asked, exasperated.

There was a pause. "Well, Dad. What do you need me to do? Get you some coffee? Maybe read some Ancient text? Or you know, go on a mission..." Charlie asked, trying to find out just what the President had said about his request.

Jack sighed. "You're officially joining SG-1. Your first mission is in two hours."

Charlie nearly ran out of the room, and Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he watched.

"He's more like you than you like to admit." Sam commented, studying her husband.

"Yeah, but then he starts acting like Daniel which really throws me for a loop." Jack said, sighing as he leaned against the front of his desk.

"Is it nice to get a second chance?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've gotten remarried, you've got a new command, your formerly deceased son works with you, and you're going to have a daughter...we think. Sounds like a few second chances to me." She replied logically.

"See, that's why I married you." Jack replied. "I hadn't thought about it like that before."

She kissed him. "I hope that's not the only reason you married me," she replied, lightly.

"No, but it is certainly one of the perks."

Jack moved his hand nervously toward Samantha's abdomen. She chuckled at his apprehension and tookhis hand. She placed it lovingly where their unborn child lay protected within her. "See, you're not hurting either one of us." She said, smiling.

He looked down at where his hand touched the fabric of her dress blues. "I have to be honest...I didn't ever think this was really possible."

"What?" She asked.

"You...me... married with our own kid on the way." He said, tenderly placing one of her blonde locks behind her ear as he looked tenderly into her eyes.

She smiled and closed her eyes, savoring the caress, as her knees weakened from the feeling that she was experiencing. "Neither did I." She whispered.

He brought his lips closer to her, and she anticipated his move. After a quick kiss, he pulled away, reluctantly. "How did I manage to get the best-looking theoretical astrophysicist and USAF Colonel to fall in love with me?"

She laughed and kissed him again, lightly. "Professionalism."

Jack opened his eyes, the romance slightly interrupted. "What? I mean, I know I am older than you are, but I was expecting something about my dashing good looks..."

She chuckled.

"Brute strength..."

She covered her mouth, trying to hide a snort.

"No giggling, Colonel." He commanded, mockingly. "Or my obvious valor and heroism. But I never thought it would be my professionalism."

She shook her head, still laughing as she ran her fingers through his short, gray hair. "No, I meant that we need to be more professional."

He nodded. "I see."

"I do have to admit, though...while your dashing good looks are superior to many others, and you are obviously valiant and certainly my hero...I think Teal'c has you cornered on brute strength." She said, smiling.

"Hey! A little flattery never hurt anybody, did it?" He teased.

"Ah, but what shall I do about your big head?"

"Ignore it?" He suggested.

She kissed him lightly once more. "Never."

"Now that's more like it."


	7. Missions

"So, what exactly are we doing on P3R 673?" Charlie asked, securing his gear in the Gate Room.

"Introducing ourselves as peaceful travelers from Earth...hope they're not loyal to or enslaved by the goa'uld...or some other alien race that would mean trouble...stuff like that." Daniel replied, watching the Gate spin.

"You mean like the Aschen?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly like the Aschen." He admitted.

"Chevron seven locked." Walter announced.

"SG-1, you have a go." Jack said, proudly.

Colonel Reynolds acknowledged his command with a slight wave of his hand. "All right folks...let's go."

The four men walked through the Stargate, disappearing from the view of the base crew.


	8. Stuck

They reappeared a few seconds later in a small room without windows or doors. Opposite the Stargate was the repository of the Ancient Knowledge.

"Well, this isn't P3R 673." Reynolds quipped.

"Obviously not." Daniel replied.

"This is the place wherein General O'Neill received the knowledge of the Ancients." Teal'c supplied.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Charlie said, going down the steps into the room.

"Yeah, but it isn't our mission." Reynolds said, dampening Charlie's spirit a little.

Suddenly, the floor lit up with a ring of text being emphasized. Charlie stared at it in fascination.

"Whoa!" He muttered, softly.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing...I just stepped into it." He replied, barely turning his head toward the archaeologist.

He rotated slowly, studying the surrounding text. "Our legacy: For the child of three who will unify the universe." He read.

"Did you just read that?" Daniel asked, incredulously.

"Uh...yes." Charlie replied. "Ancient is practically my native language."

"Right...so, what does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"How should I know?" Charlie retaliated.

"Okay...let's go home, tell General O'Neill that the mission was a bust and then, you two eggheads can debate over it for however long..." Reynolds said, dialing Earth's address on the DHD.

Daniel turned and followed, but when he heard a cry of pain from behind him, he turned to face Charlie again. Now, there were bars of blue light, trapping Charlie. A hologram of a tall woman with long, brown hair streaming down her back appeared before Daniel, stopping Teal'c and Reynolds.

"Holy cow!" Reynolds muttered.

"I am Dryala, leader of the Ancient Council. You have brought individuals who have been in the presence of my people. I can only hope your intentions were honorable. However, this one is my prisoner until you return with the mother of the child of three. That child is the key to our survival, but the child cannot survive without this higher level of understanding and knowledge. Bring the mother immediately or all will be lost."

The signal faded and the hologram disappeared.

"Okay, so O'Neill, Jr. is stuck on the same planet that almost killed O'Neill, Sr.?" Reynolds remarked. "Oh, this is great! I am so getting fired for this..." He muttered to himself.

"Not if we find the mother of the child of three and bring her here." Daniel said, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, well who the heck is that?" Reynolds responded, trying not to panic.

"Hey, Daniel?" Charlie began.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe Samantha is the mother of the child of three...after all, she and Dad together have..."

"Elements of three races in their genetic make-up." Daniel finished.

"She, however, has been restricted from travel through the Stargate." Teal'c reminded them.

"Right..." Daniel pondered.

"Look guys, I know you're all having fun, but we have to leave now. The wormhole is about to disengage, and if that happens, they'll send a rescue team to the planet we supposedly went to..." Reynolds said, motioning them forward.

Daniel nodded. "I understand."

"I will remain here with Charles O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

Reynolds shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

He and Daniel went through to Earth, and Charlie looked at Teal'c as the Gate disengaged. "You're the one who keeps my dad company if he gets in trouble."

Teal'c just cocked his head to the side.

"Well, if you didn't know already...he appreciates it." Charlie continued.

"Of that, I am aware." Teal'c replied.

"So do I." Charlie continued.

"I gave my word that I would protect you." Teal'c explained.

"Then, I'm good." Charlie returned.


	9. UhOh

**Meanwhile at the SGC:**

Janet was on the phone with Cassie in her office.

"Mom, my flight got delayed for another four hours. I missed my connection!"

"Cassie, what happened?"

"My first flight came in at the same time that my other flight went out. Therefore, I have another few hours in the Salt Lake City Airport."

Janet looked at her watch. "Honey, I can't pick you up! I'm on-call here at the base."

"What about Sam?"

"I'll go ask her. Hon, I'll call you back, ok?"

She hung up and hurried down the hall toward Sam's lab.

"Sam, I have a favor to ask of you…Cassie's been stranded for the next few hours at…" Janet entered the lab to find Sam lying unconscious on the ground.

"Sam?"

There was no response, and Janet grabbed the phone on the wall. "I need a medical team down to level 28, Major Carter's lab! STAT!"

Then, she began to treat her friend, Cassie's dilemma forgotten.


	10. Revelations

Jack sat beside his wife's bed, waiting for the test results. Janet walked in. "Sorry, General, I ran all the tests several times, and they were all inconclusive."

"What? You mean nothing's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Well, not with her, necessarily. It could be the fetus."

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation!" Came over the intercom and Jack sighed.

"Take care of her 'til I get back."

She nodded. "Of course, sir."

He ran into the control room. "Receiving a transmission?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. It's SG-1."

Daniel and Reynolds appeared and the Stargate deactivated. Jack met them in the Gate Room. "Where are Teal'c and Charlie?"

"Sir, we ran into a little snag." Reynolds reported.

"What kind of snag?" Jack asked, his tone threatening.

"Look, Jack, we need Sam to come through the Gate." Daniel replied, urgently.

"You know she's restricted from Gate travel. I'll send Lee…" Jack said, turning.

"No, Jack. We showed up at the planet with the repository of Ancient knowledge."

He stopped mid-stride. "You mean the one we blew up?"

"No…the other one."

Jack turned around, swiftly. "The entry-less room?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, where are Teal'c and Charlie?"

"Well, Charlie got…stuck. We found something…interesting."

"I'm listening," He told the archaeologist.

"Some writing showed up on the floor surrounding the ring of text we translated last time. It says 'Our legacy: For the child of three who will unify the universe.'" Daniel quoted.

"And?"

"And then Charlie got trapped between these beams of energy and this hologram…Jack, she was an Ancient."

"So…" Jack prompted.

"She said that the child of three was the Ancients' only key to survival."

"What the hell is this child of three?" Jack asked, raising his voice.

Reynolds looked down at the ground and Daniel looked away before looking back at Jack. "I, uh, well, we…Charlie and I…I think it's the infant that you and Sam are expecting."

"Come again?" Jack asked.

"That's why we need Sam. The hologram said that we need to bring the mother of the child of three to the…temple, for lack of a better term, or the child will die…"

Jack paled and ran to the infirmary. Daniel followed him. "What's going on?"

They arrived to find Janet and Thor assessing the situation. "She's preparing to miscarry, General."

Jack turned to Daniel. "Okay, tell me everything you know about this!"

"I did…other than the fact that we think the child of three is an indication of genetic makeup other than anything."

Jack looked back at his wife, who had still not awakened from her faint.

"Thor, can you transport her to this…room with the Ancient repository?"

"Indeed, O'Neill."

"Do it."


	11. Miracles

They reached the small room, practically with the blink of Thor's eye. The minute Sam arrived- wise Thor had thought to beam the cot she was lying on as well- her eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" She asked, Daniel and Jack hovering over her.

The hologram from before reappeared before they could respond. "I am Dryala. Do not be afraid."

She turned to Jack. "You must find the power source located at the base of the Stargate. Only then, will you be able to save your daughter."

His eyebrows knitted together. "And what do I do after I find it?"

"You will know." She replied. Then, she flickered before fading all together.

"Dad!" Charlie said, finally free from the bars.

"Hi! Glad to see you're okay." He responded, walking, almost in a daze, to the base of the Stargate. He moved his hand over one of the corners and a cylinder raised out of the ground.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"It's a ZPM. He's going to do…something with it." Daniel said, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

He took it out of the stone and to the base of the repository. He opened a similar opening and found a dead ZPM. He replaced it with the glowing power source and stood. Then, he turned and went to get Samantha.

"Talk about déjà-vu." Daniel said, under his breath.

"What?" Charlie whispered back.

"Watching Jack do things that we don't understand, and that he doesn't understand either."

He carried her to the base of the repository and it opened. She was not conscious enough to be frightened, and Jack seemed to be expecting the activation. However, instead of grabbing Samantha's head, she and Jack were engulfed in a bright blue light. After a few minutes, the light faded. When it did so, Sam and Jack were returned to their normal states…well, as normal as can be expected for Sam…she was pregnant, after all.

"Well, that's it…now, we just wait until little…O'Neill decides to do her thing." Jack said, when Charlie and Daniel and Teal'c looked as if they were waiting for something else to happen.

They were almost immediately beamed back into the infirmary where Janet insisted on running some tests.

"I don't believe this!" She cried, coming out of the lab. "You're both perfectly healthy…better in fact. Before, you were both bordering on critical!"

Sam smiled. "Well, do you remember Ayiana?"

Janet's face showed her confusion. "Yes."

"She was an Ancient. She could heal herself. The Repository just had to activate the Ancient gene…and throw in a few extra benefits. After all, mini-O'Neill is expected to save the Ancients."

"So, the baby's new nickname is mini-O'Neill?" Janet asked, looking at the couple.

Jack and Sam looked at each other, and Sam shrugged for her husband's benefit. "Well, it fits." He said, seemingly in favor of the impromptu nickname.

"Mini-O'Neill it is, then." Janet said, smiling.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jack and Charlie drove up to the blue house and parked. They were both nervous about their latest mission: catch Sara up to speed about the Stargate program, Jack's life, and Charlie's descension.

"So, Dad. What's the plan of attack?"

"I don't know, son. I've only seen your mother twice since the divorce, the time that you…possessed Sam and… well, the other time is…well, that's a long story."

"Don't worry, Dad. I know the story."

Jack looked at the house; it was the same one that he and Sara had lived in for their entire married life. Now, he thought that he could just waltz in and bring Charlie back into their lives and expect not to hurt her again? Not likely.

"I think I should warn you, Charlie, it's not going to be pretty."

"I know."

"Well, let's go." He said, opening the car door and locking it with the remote on his key chain.

Father and son walked up the steps to the house and rang the doorbell. Charlie looked around the yard. It looked the same as it had when he'd been alive. "She didn't change anything, did she?"

"I guess not."

Sara opened the door and was visibly startled to see her ex-husband on the front step. "Jack."

"Sara. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I…well, we…have some things to talk to you about."

She glanced at Charlie, but didn't let on to knowing anything about who he was. "Okay. I have to go in a few minutes, but…come in."

The men walked in, and Jack cleared his throat. "Sara, do you remember what happened the last time we saw each other?"

"You meanwhen Charlie was possessing your second-in-command?" She asked, wearily.

"Well…yeah, but I was really talking about the other time."

She almost started to tremble. "Oh…that."

"Yeah. Do you remember anything about a stargate?"

She nodded. "You…well, he- whoever he was- said that he needed to get back to the Stargate. At first, I thought it was a load of bull, but…" Her eyes sparkled with a newfound curiousity. "What's this about, Jack?"

"In my missions with through the Stargate, I have encountered a race of beings on a higher plane of existence. They're called Ancients- actually, we call them ascended beings."

"Okay." She said, cautiously.

"For humans like us, we have to die to achieve this higher plane of existence."

"Die." She said, nodding with reservation.

"Yeah. I know it sounds insane and I probably wouldn't believe it myself, but I have a friend who has kinda made a habit of dying, ascending, and in essence resurrecting, so...I'm a believer."

"Resurrecting."

"Dad…" Charlie said, impatiently.

Sara's eyebrows were drawn together in an interested, yet skeptical look.

"Sara, when Charlie died, he became one of these ascended beings."

"Jack, have you run off and joined a cult? I mean, if you have, that's great, but…don't try to convince me that this load of bull is the truth, okay?"

"Mom! He's telling the truth. And…since he's decided to take the scenic route to telling you why we're here. I came back. My work with the ascended people wasn't as fulfilling as the work that I saw Dad doing. So, I came back."

She gulped.

"I know. It's hard to believe. And when Samantha told me that this was Charlie, I almost jumped down her throat too. But the thing is, this is Charlie."

She looked at the eighteen year old standing beside Jack, scrutinizing him as though he were an intruder into her home, demanding to be trusted. After all, that was exactly what he was doing, except that he was demanding entrance to her heart- not just her home. "Charlie?"

She could see the features that had linked him to Jack and those that had linked him to her own family as well. She could see things that had lain dormant in his features as a boy and yet emerged in his…rather sudden maturity.

"Yeah, Mom. It's me. Baseball loving, trouble-making me."

Tears slipped from beneath her eyelashes as she walked toward him in an effort to embrace him. "I've missed you so much."

He tightened his grip around her. "I've missed you too, Mom."

After what seemed to be an eternity, she stepped away from him and wiped her eyes. "So, you're here to what?"

"He's in the Air Force- civilian consultant. He'll be working under my command."

She looked at Jack, shocked. "I didn't think that was okay."

"There are no promotions involved with this and I've proved to the Air Force One that I can be objective in risk assessment. Besides, he's not under my immediate command. I'm just commanding the facility that he's working in."

"So…you're a colonel, still?"

He shook his head. "Brigadier General."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh. Congratulations. You must be very proud."

He gave her a tender look. "I am."

"Dad has a few more things that he needs to tell you." Charlie said, eyeing his father, though he was speaking to his mother.

"Okay?"

"Sara, I…I got married again."

"To Samantha Carter."

"Yeah."

She smiled. "I'm glad. She'll make you very happy."

"She does."

"And Mom has some news for Dad."

Jack and Sara looked at Charlie. "News?" He asked his ex-wife.

"Well, I was going to call you, but I can never reach you…"

"Mom!"

"Okay. I'm getting married in a few weeks."

"Oh." Jack said, almost breathing a sigh of relief. "That's great!"

She smiled. "Thanks."

The doorbell rang. "And there he is. We're meeting with the minister."

"That's great." Jack said, sincerely. It was the first time since he'd seen her last that he realized that they had both healed and gone on with their lives. It certainly wasn't as awkward a meeting as he'd anticipated.

"Well, we better go. But before we do, I just wanted to tell you that Bruce is a great guy, and I know he'll make you happy." Charlie said, giving his mother one last hug before he left.

"Thank you. And…young man, if I don't get an e-mail at least once a week to know that you're okay, I'm going to have to come find you."

He smiled, then turned to his dad. "What's an e-mail?"


End file.
